Comfort of the Night
by Mr. Puffy Buns
Summary: When her brother dies of an illness, a young Flareon is left to survive in the wild on her own. But Arceus, after witnessing her loss, sends in a helping hand to support the poor Flareon. And this "helping hand" happens to be in heat... M for F/F sex.


This here story is a request made by my sweetheart, Dspace~ It apparently left him creeped out and needy, but now it's time for a more public opinion. Enjoy!

This story contains the following content:  
>~Death (Minor)<br>~F/F Sex  
>~Tailsex<br>~Heat

* * *

><p>A Flareon ran through the forest at a fast pace, carrying a sack filled with various berries on her back. It was getting late and becoming hard to see, so she mainly used her instincts to make her way through to get back to her home. She seemed to be rushing home for a reason other than it getting late. The sack of berries could have been just dinner for her and whomever else she lives with. But questions like those were soon to be answered as she arrived at a small entrance into a cave.<p>

She had to crouch down in order to fit into the little hole. Once in she set her eyes on another Flareon, walking over to him and laying the sack down.

"I got these berries for you, brother." She said as she opened the sack, several different berries falling out and rolling over to him.

"Thank you, sweetie…" He said faintly as he grabbed an Oran Berry with his muzzle and bit into it. "This is very nice of you… but these berries will be yours soon… Nurse Joy said my disease was fatal... and there was no cure. I only have but so long left in this world…"

"That Nurse Joy just didn't know what she was talking about! You have plenty of time left, brother!" She exclaimed as she nuzzled his cheek. The older Flareon pulled his sister closer and hugged her tightly while coughing a few times.

"I know you're worried and I know that you want me to stay here with you. I want to stay as well, but I can't. The disease has already spread, and I'm already putting you at risk by having you so close to me..." He told her as he nuzzled his little sister back.

"No! You aren't sick. You're healthy and strong, just like you always were big brother!" She said as she licked his cheek. The bigger Flareon gave up a few violent coughs as he pushed her away gently.

"Sweetie... I only have... but a mere few minutes of life left... Please... be strong, grow up to be healthy. That's what mother would want... That's what I want... when I die... I want you to never forget me, but move on. Don't let this... hold you back."

"B-Big brother..." The little Flareon whimpered as she moved closer to her dying brother, a tear running down her cheek as she licked his cheek. "I... I will be strong..."

"Good girl..." He licked his little sister's cheek as he began to breathe his last bits of air before the disease overtook him. "I love you... Kima..." With that, the Flareon's life had come to its end.

"I love you too, big brother... You're with Arceus in the Hall of Origin now..." She said as a tear fell onto her brother's cheek where she last licked him. Kima tried to hold back her tears, but couldn't help but let some go. She nuzzled her brother once more before walking over to the den's entrance.

"What will I do now?" She asked herself. "Mommy and brother are with Arceus. Daddy is with Giratina. I'm all alone... I can't survive out here on my own... I need someone... something... I'm sad... and bored... I need something to do."

Kima walked out of the den and looked around. "It's too late to go play. I should get some rest." She made her way back over to her brother's corpse and nuzzled into it, smiling faintly."Good night, big brother..." She said as she licked his lips and fell asleep in the arms of her dead brother. As she slowly drifted to sleep, she could've sworn she head a reply. A faint and gaseous "Good night, sweetie..." She figured her brother would still and always be watching over her, dead or alive, which made her smile happily as she went into sleep and into the arms of dream land.

The next morning, Kima woke up with a loud and extended yawn and stretch. Her eyelids fluttered a bit as the light of the morning sun lit up the small cave.

"Good morning, brother." She said as she licked thin air. "Huh? Big brother?" She got up to find that his body was nowhere to be found. "I knew Arceus took souls to the Hall of Origin, but I didn't think she took their bodies as well... I wasn't done cuddling with him..." She whimpered a bit then giggled as she nibbled on one of the leftover berries from last night."Oh well, at least I know that big brother is watching over me, making sure nothing bad happens to me. I think I'll go out and play for a while." She headed on out of her cave with a smile on her face, traveling through the forest while trying to find something to do. All the while, Kima was unaware that her brother and Arceus weren't the only ones watching over her. There was another who came to see her after being told about her brother's death. She watched Kima from above, but not from the Hall, but instead, literally from above the young Flareon.

"Hmm... I can't help but feel that someone's watching me..." Kima said as she looked left and right. "Big brother always said to watch myself around here. The other Pokemon can get really feisty and needy. That's what he'd always say. Not sure what he means by needy, but he'd always tell me it was mating related. Lake!" Kima ran over to the little lake in the forest. She murred quietly as she sat next to the lakeside, listening to the running water as it traveled downstream.

"Ahh... the sound of running water always calms me..." She said as she lay down and watched the lake and the few Magikarp that swam along, still unaware of the pink cat like Pokemon that sat behind her. Its long tail curled around its own body as it stared at the Flareon.

"Ugh... I still feel that weird presence... Is someone there? This isn't funny." Kima asked as she got up. As she turned around, the little Pokemon just stayed with sitting there and giggled when Kima saw her.

"Umm... hello?"

"Hi." The Pokemon greeted. "It's nice to meet you, Kima. How are you today? Feeling better?"

"Wait, wait. How did you know my name? And what do you mean by 'feeling better?'" The confused Flareon questioned.

"I know everyone's names in this world. And know about your brother because I was informed by Arceus. My name is Mew. I am the Legendary Pokemon that gave birth to all other Pokemon."

"You're... you're Mew? The Mew my brother would always tell me stories about at night?" Kima asked, excitement now coursing through her."

"That's me." She replied with another giggle. "I was sent here by Arceus himself to take care of you."

"Arceus is a male? I always thought that our God would be a female."

"One, if Arceus was a female, she'd be your Goddess. And two, I had to give birth in some way. I'm your Goddess. He's your God." Mew told her as her tail rubbed the Flareon's head. "So, what were you about to do anyway?"

"I was looking for something to do, but with no friends around or any other Pokemon around, it's kinda boring. Plus, I'm still a little shaken up from last night. Once I heard the running water, I sat down and let it soothe my pains." Kima explained.

"Ahhh, I see. But the water itself will not be able to fully soothe and comfort you. You need another's help to truly help you get over your sadness, and that is another reason to why I was sent here." Mew said as she walked up to her new friend. "Of course, I have a reason of my own to be here." She muttered to herself.

"So Arceus is watching over me." Kima told herself as she looked up at the bright, morning sky.

"Arceus watches over all of his children. Those who deserve it will be blessed by his care. That is why he sent me to you. You deserve his blessings." Mew explained while hugging her. "But blessings isn't all you deserve. I want me a reward for going out of my way to help her."

"What was that, Mew?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all." Mew blushed a bit as she chuckled nervously. "Let's... let's go back to your home so we can have some... privacy."

"Okay, that sounds nice. I have a few berries left over as well if you're hungry." Kima smiled as they walked back to her cave. Once there, Kima walked over to the small pouch filled with several berries while Mew sat nearby.

"Are you hungry Mew?" She asked as she picked up a Persim Berry.

"Nah, I'm saving my appetite." She answered as she looked over to the little Flareon. "For you..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just... talking to myself!" Mew giggled as she turned to face the wall. "Damn... her ears are good... I wonder if her tongue is just as good..."

"Well, I'm bored and need something to do. What do you wanna do, Me-hey... what's that smell?" Kima asked as she sniffed the air. "It smells... sweet! Mew! Are you hiding something from me? Is it candy?

"Uh oh... damn you heat... you're going to blow my cover! It's nothing, really! Don't worry about it!" Mew assured as she slowly made her way for the exit. "Why must I be in heat now? Better yet... why am I complaining? This would make a much better reward that what I planned..."

"Are you sure you're okay, Mew? You seem... troubled. I wouldn't mind helping you out with whatever your problem is." The Flareon said as she nibbled on the Persim Berry.

"Perfect... There is one thing I could use some help with."

"Oh?"

"You see, it's been a while since I last mated. Maybe about a year now. And it's been even longer since the last time I've ever had sex with another female. I seem to be going into another heat and could use some help. Last time I tried fingering myself, it only made my problem worse. So I was wondering... would you have sex with me?" Mew asked kindly.

Kima was shocked and surprised. Mew had just explain something very personal with no problem at all. If Kima had ever said such a thing to anyone, she'd be very shy about it and she'd have the reddest blush splattered onto her cheek. But, alas, she couldn't resist such an offer from a Legendary Pokemon.

"I... I'd love to! I've never had sex with before so I don't know what to do." Kima replied as she stared at Mew.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll guide you through it. But first, I need you to start by laying on your back for me." Mew explained as she floated over to the female eon.

Kima lay down on the warm ground before rolling onto her back. "Like this?" She asked as she looked up at the cat-like Pokemon above her.

"That's perfect." She said as she laid on top of Kima, facing the other way so their sexes were in each others' face. "All you have to do, Kima, is finger, lick and do anything else to my pussy that will make me moan. The liquid that's leaking from it are my juices. They're really sweet and taste really good. As you pleasure me more, I'll leak with more of my juice for you to drink and when I reach an orgasm, which is your highest peak of pleasure, my juices will spray out of my pussy for you to drink up."

"Uhh... o-okay.. sounds tough but I'll try it." Kima responded as she looked at the pink, quivering flesh in from of her. She stared at it for a moment, blushing as it leaked with its honey. After watching Mew's cunny for a for more seconds, Kima grabbed Mew's hips and pulled her bottom closer to her face. Kima giggled a bit as she stuck her tongue out and lightly tapped Mew's pussy with it, causing her to shudder with pleasure and Kima's tongue to have some of Mew's juice drip onto it. Kima tasting the Mew honey and smiled when she swallowed the little bit that she had got. It tasted... incredible! It was sweet, just like she said, but the entire flavor of it was a wonderful sensation. It was sweeter than honey and almost instantly, Kima wanted more of it. Her tongue poked out once more as she darted it straight into Mew's sex.

"Aaahhh! K-Kima... you impatient Flareon... l-lick me real good..." Mew moaned as she muffled herself with Flareon pussy. Mew's nose and mouth pressed against Kima's cunt, giving it a heavy and strong sniff as her nose and mind was shrouded by the scent of Flareon. Mew moaned out from Kima's scent and tongue work as she began to eat out the Flareon female under her. Kima's own moans came in as she experienced sexual pleasure for the first time. Several questions came in the moment the pleasure did, but Kima decided she'd worry about that later and keep on focusing on the task at paw. She wiggled her tongue around inside of Mew's tight sex, lapping up the sweet nectar inside as she went in deeper. Her lips were pressed against Mew's as she darted her tongue here and there, her instincts helping her eat and pleasure the Mew above as she moaned into the legend's pussy. Mew, meanwhile, had her tail rubbing at Kima's clit, the bulbed tail twirling around the little nub while as sucked on the fire eon's sex lips. Mew's cheeks were tinted a hot pink-ish red color from her blush as her own moans were much louder than Kima's, the Mew's voice echoing through the little cave as her pleasure rose quickly.

Kima's teeth lightly grazed at Mew's pussy lips as she continued to give her oral service. The gentle grazing only added to Mew's pleasure, the little kitty yowling in bliss as her was convulsed around the organ within. Kima murred and moaned happily as she received her own pleasure during their 69 session. She could already see that it wasn't as strong as the pleasure she was giving Mew, but she didn't really care. She just enjoyed the fact that she was indeed getting some pleasure of her own out of this. Mew pulled her mouth away from Kima's pussy and moaned out loudly, blushing deeply from her sudden outburst as her tail replaced her mouth, the long piece of the Mew thrusting deep into the Flareon, a bit too deep at that.

Within her pleasure, Kima felt a sudden stinging pain hit her. It wasn't very bad due to her already being lost in pleasure, but it was still irritating. Again, she decided she'd ask later and just focus on her job right now. Not long after, the jolt of pain was gone and again she only felt pleasure. Mew humped her partner hard and fast with her tail, moaning and murring as she leaned down to suckle on Kima's clit. The second her tongue and lips made contact with the Flareon's clit, Kima almost cried out with passion as a blissful sensation ran down her spine. Her only response to said bliss was a very muffled "Mmmmph!" As her tongue darted as deep into Mew's pussy as it could go.

"Kima! K-Keep going!" Mew cried as she pounded Kima's cunny even faster with her tail, the fur matted with Flareon honey as a loud, lewd squelching noise could be heard with every thrust. The sound of the squishy sound and Kima's moans, along with her own moans, was like a harmonic tone filling her ears.

"Kima... I-I'm gonna cum soon... d-don't worry about it.. I'll explain later!" Mew moaned as she went back to sucking on the little nub called a clitoris. Kima figured she knew what Mew meant by 'cum' as she was fed more and more Mew juice with every passing second. She suspected it meant that Mew would soon have her orgasm, and she was very correct about it. She could even feel a build-up in her loins, the pleasure slowly overtaking her as time went on. Kima also suggested that this pleasure build-up could be her own oncoming orgasm. She'd alert Mew as well, but again, she chose to keep at working and just let it surprise the female Legendary.

Kima could her Mew's moans slightly increasing in volume as she assumed her pleasure increased with it. Her mouth was being filled with the female's nectar as she was so hard at work that she barely gave herself time to swallow the juice in her muzzle. Though it piled up, the sweetness in her mouth felt great, and the scent that filled her nostrils was even better. It was a moment she wouldn't mind lasting an eternity, but as always, all good things must cum to an end.

And with that in mind, Kima gulped down the honey in her mouth just as Mew reached her climax. Mew shouted out in pure ecstasy as her pussy emptied waves of Mew juice into the Flareon's muzzle. Kima tried her hardest to gulp it all down, but she couldn't swallow as fast as the river of cum came, thus Mew's juices leaked from the sides of Kima's mouth as she drank what she could, murring from the lustful sweetness of it all.

Mew's tail wrecked the fire-type's pussy as she wanted Kima to experience this ecstatic pleasure as well. She could tell that her partner was very close as she could feel Kima's walls gripping and hugging her tail, quivering and convulsing as she curled her tail around with her thrusts.

Kima howled in bliss as she felt a strong spark of pleasure overtake her. It must have been her orgasm as she felt her pleasure was as high as it could get. And what she thought was right. Kima had came, and she came hard. Her pussy squirted spurt after spurt of hot Flareon nectar onto Mew's tail, coating more of it as the rest of her juices splattered onto Mew's face, her crotch, and the ground below. "MMMMPHH!" Kima cried she nearly fainted from the incredible pleasure that coursed through her entire body. It was a sensation like no other. A pleasure unexplainable. A feeling she'd never know had existed unless she felt it for herself, which she felt right now.

Both females were lost in their orgasms as their covered each other with their cum, both moaning and blushing as they continued to pleasure each other to make their orgasms as long and pleasurable as possible.

Kima lapped at Mew's sex lips, murring as she swallowed the rest of her honey while Mew's tail began to slow down and soften up on its thrusts. She gave Kima's clit one more lick before backing away and resting atop the Flareon' panting heavily as she dripped with a few more bits of her juices. "Arceus... that was amazing..." Mew moaned as she licked Kima's belly.

Kima panted heavily as she licked Mew's cunny a few more times before laying back, completely exhausted and lost in the throes of her afterglow. "That... was... unbelievable..." She said between gasps as they rested together. "Thank you... Mew..."

"Anytime... maybe we can... do this again... later?" Mew asked as she turned around to be face to face with her.

"Yeah... very soon..." Kima hugged Mew tightly as she pulled her into a deep kiss. Mew blushed deeply as she kissed her back, both blushing heavily as their tongues met. They danced and wrestled each other for dominance as they tried to push into each other's mouths with Kima's tongue reigning superior. The two girls moaned into each other's mouth as they sucked on their partner's tongue, taking the saliva and any leftover cum during their kiss. Their eyes met and the females blushed even more as they felt each other's paws exploring their bodies, rubbing along their sides, backs, chests, and bellies.

Kima and Mew's eyes slowly closed from the passion of the kiss and from the exhaustion slowly throwing them into sleep mode. As they became more and more tired, their efforts in the kiss began to weaken, but not once did they stop. Tongues battled and danced among each other, sharing cum and saliva for both to gulp down. Low moans echoed through each other's mouths as they began to enter the depths of sleep.

With their last bit of consciousness, the two broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their lips, and smiled at each other before both stating "I love you" at once and finally falling asleep in each others arms.


End file.
